


River and Sea

by ohpleaselarry



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Cuddling, Denial, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Pirate AU, Pirates, dark Mark a lil, handjobs, not like my last fic tho lmao, pirate!mark, prince!ethan, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohpleaselarry/pseuds/ohpleaselarry
Summary: Prince Ethan wakes up on a ship, disoriented and confused, only to find he’s been captured by the notorious pirate nicknamed Captain Dark.The longer he spends on the sea, the more he falls for the Captain’s sad dark eyes.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Markiplier/CrankGameplays
Comments: 49
Kudos: 539





	River and Sea

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I’ve posted some concept art i did for this fic over on my insta: ohpleaselarry, if yall like it I might post my other few for previous and upcoming fics :)
> 
> GUYYYYS if you’re wondering why tf I’m not updating the Crankiplier Fic Generator with yalls request, it’s the one and the next fics fault!!! Sometimes I wanna write a thing and I literally can’t write anything else until it’s finished.
> 
> I wanted to write another royal au bc I loved writing the last one, but I’ve also ALWAYS wanted to write a pirate au bc I love that shit. So, this fic exists now. It’s inspired by a Larry fic I read on this site years and years ago during my Larry days and looking back now it seems the fic has disappeared off the face of the earth so I can’t link it :( 
> 
> But anyway I’ll get to y’all’s prompts as soon as I finish this next one. It’s another new au for me that I haven’t written yet but have been thinking about writing for over a year now- even before I shipped these two idiots lmao. Look forward to that one! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

When Ethan comes to, the first thing he notices is he’s on a ship. 

He knows, because he can hear the thunderous waves hitting the deck, the boots scraping against the wood as people walk about, and the rippling sound of the sails. 

The next thing he notices is he’s blind, and he has a killer headache. 

Moaning, he attempts to reach for his head to see if he’s bleeding, but the chains restraining him to the floor prevent him from moving. There’s nothing covering his eyes, it’s just simply dark in the room. He can’t see anything but the thin cracks around the door on the other end of the tiny room. 

Trying to remember what the fuck happened, Ethan feels around him for anything at all. Nothing but rough wooden floors and his chains. He seems to also be missing a shoe. Just as he starts to contemplate calling for help, voices approach outside of the door. 

“Sorry, Captain. I didn’t think you’d want—“ 

“That’s the problem, Wade, you don’t fucking think. Just..open the door. We’ll have to deal with this now.” 

Then, the door opens with a clank. Ethan squints as the hanging lamps in the hallway outside filter into the darkness. Two figures stand in the doorway. 

“You restrained him?!” 

“It’s what we usually do! I didn’t—I’m sorry.” The man, presumably Wade, says. 

As his eyes focus, Ethan can’t help his lip curl as he looks over their attire and realises what exactly is going on. The patched up clothing, guns holstered on belts. The man who seems to be the captain, wearing decorated boots and a large billed hat with jewels and feathers. 

_Pirates._

“Can one of you—“ Ethan’s voice breaks and he falls into a coughing fit, throat rough. The shorter man makes a gesture and the man, Wade, steps in and unlocks his restraints. 

Ethan sighs in relief and wipes the sweat away that’s tickling his nose as soon as his hand is free. He feels at his head and finds there is indeed blood. 

“Go fetch him some water.” The captain says. Once Wade is gone, he steps into the room. His boots are heavy against the floor, intimidating really. Ethan wants to fight, but he doesn’t have the strength or knowledge of the ship’s layout to attempt anything yet. 

“Why am I here?” He asks, voice rough. 

The captain stops at his feet and crosses his arms. 

“I’m sure this will answer your question..my name’s Captain Mark Fischbach. You’re currently sat in my ship, Chica.” 

This new information sends a shockwave through Ethan’s frame. Any energy he once had seeps out of him in a bated breath. 

Captain Fischbach. They call him Captain Dark back home. The most wanted notorious pirate in the current world. Known for having stolen more loot, killed more people, and commandeered more enemy ships than any other pirate thus far. Nobody’s ever been able to catch him. He’s clever. 

This guy? This guy is Captain Dark? He can’t be older than 30! Either way, Ethan is suddenly filled with dread, as he knows he will be murdered. Nobody boards the Chica and lives to tell the tale. Nobody. 

“And you are?” Mark asks, tilting his head quizzedly.

“You know who I am.” Ethan bites angrily. The Captain grins, showing a row of surprisingly nice teeth, and crouches down to his level. He’s rather attractive, and..Asian? A scar runs from the corner of his lip, across his cheek, to his ear. 

“Yes, but it’s rather rude not to introduce yourself as I have just done, right?” He’s teasing. Ethan wants nothing but to sock his grinning face, but he’s admittedly frightened. While he isn’t as old and nasty as expected, it’s like meeting the monster under his bed face to face. 

“Prince Ethan Nestor of Ceorin.” Ethan introduces himself, frowning in disgust at the man in front of him. 

The Captain smirks and stands back up just as Wade reappears with a glass of water. 

Ethan’s halfway through the water when he realised the glass is one of his own, stolen from their castle. 

“My family—“

“Still sat up on their high horses, rest assured. We were planning to take your brother.” He spits the last word angrily, looking at Wade, who chews on his lip nervously. 

“Andrew..why?” Ethan asks, setting the glass down on the floor. His nausea is lessening by the second due to the water, but it is only making his headache more unbearable. 

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll do, I suppose. The plan will just have to—“

“Captain, the girl from the kingdom is asking for—oh. Your highness.” The newcomer does a clumsy curtsy, and she giggles like this is a totally normal situation. Ethan doesn’t have time to ponder on that, though. 

“You took someone else? Who?!” He moves to stand, but Mark turns and gently sits him back down with a hand on his shoulder. 

The girl tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, as Wade sets a hand on her arms and moves her back into the hallway. 

“You know he shouldn’t see you.” The man is saying before they leave out of earshot. Then it’s just them again. 

“Our cook died a week ago. We had to get a replacement.”

“Who is it?” Ethan raises his voice a bit, hands fisted angrily in his lap. 

“One of your chefs, obviously. A peasant girl, really. We’ll get a new replacement if she is a shit cook, anyway.” Mark’s eyes are dark, and he’s still smiling. It sends a shiver down Ethan’s spine. 

“What are you going to do with me?” The boy asks, not faltering his glare. He supposes this captain isn’t used to being glared at. Despite his fear, Ethan refuses to cower away. 

“Ransom, most likely. You’re worth a lot, you know. They aren’t aware it was us who took you yet so I’m sure he’ll be willing to pay a small fortune in a month or two.”

“What am I to do during that time? Just sit around and let you keep me captive?” Ethan scoffs. 

“Obviously. Look, you’re going to be here for a while. Either you cooperate and make yourself useful, or we’ll have you watch while we throw your peasant girl overboard.” Mark shrugs like he could care less either way. 

Ethan sulks, jaw clenching as he looks down at his lap, backing down. He doesn’t know which of their chefs was taken, but he knows he won’t be the cause of her death. Of course, it would be useless for the captain to threaten the royals life, because he is needed for the ransom. He _is_ clever. 

“That’s better. Now, let me show you to your quarters.” Mark holds a hand out to help him up, but Ethan doesn’t move. Whether it’s the lack of energy or his devastation, he has a hard time holding back tears. He’s a bit sheltered, admittedly. Not used to this sort of thing. He’s only read of pirates in his studies, while the rest of his family actually works on ridding of them. 

“I’m not going to ask twice, Ethan.” 

Ethan stands on his own, shaky, but refusing to touch the captain. 

They step out of the room into the dimly lit hallway. Passing up other locked rooms, Ethan realises they have other prisoners, crying or groaning behind the heavy doors. He cringes and follows Mark up stairs and out onto the main deck. 

There’s people all about, carrying things or tending to the ship. Looking out over the ledge of the Chica, Ethan sees nothing but ocean for miles. He can smell the salt in the air. It’s a rather nice day, not too cold despite it being almost November. 

“What day is it?” He asks, realising he isn’t sure how long he was out in that room. 

“October 20.” Mark replies, leading him across the huge deck. Ethan’s chin wobbles but he refuses to cry. His mother will be heartbroken to not be able to wake him up with a cherry tart as she’s done on his birthday every year he can remember. 

There’s people staring, but he’s sort of used to it. Being under people’s eyes. He tries not too cower under their gaze, but being stared at by pirates is far different from the loving people of his kingdom. 

“Now. I have some rules. This is my room, and you will be staying in it with me. My crew is great and all but they’re also pirates, so I can only trust you’ll be kept safe in here.” 

“O-okay.” Ethan says, crossing his arms with a frown. 

“Now onto the rules. I don’t have many, so if you break one rest assured I will personally punish you. I only have three rules. One: don’t try to escape. It’s pointless. You won’t be away for long. Two: do not go into my closet. Don’t ask why, just don’t do it. Three: never leave this room without being escorted.” 

“How would I escape anyway? There’s nothing but ocean.” Ethan deadpans. Mark smiles and opens the door with a large golden key, motioning for him to enter. 

“We make stops, you know. We aren’t just sailing aimlessly.” 

Ethan steps into the captain’s quarters. It’s a large room, oddly shapen because it’s in the bow of the ship. There’s a large bed in the corner of the room, and a bathing tub in the opposite. A hammock hangs near the forbidden closet, but the most surprising thing is the books. Everywhere. Lining the windows on the far wall, under the bed, on the table, on the floor in piles. 

“Thought pirates were uneducated.” Ethan says bitterly. Mark chuckles and picks up one of the books, thumbing through the pages randomly. 

“I’m no ordinary pirate. You’ll have something to do, at least.” 

“I don’t like to read. It hurts my head and the words get jumbled.” Ethan replies with a frown. Mark sighs and sets the book down. He opens his mouth to reply but a knock at the door interrupts him. 

Ethan plops down on the bed as Mark steps over to the door. It’s a different man, now. He looks around Mark’s age. They talk to each other quietly before the man steps into the room and up to Ethan. 

“Sean. I’m to escort you to get cleaned up.” He introduces himself with an Irish tongue, holding a hand out to shake hello. 

“Just Sean?” Ethan asks with a raised eyebrow, keeping his hands firmly at his sides. 

“Just Sean, c’mon.” He smiles warmly, and Ethan is all at once a bit more relaxed. Unlike everyone he’s met thus far, Sean seems kind. The least pirate-y looking person around. 

The boy stands and follows Sean out of the room, glancing back to see Mark take his large hat off, running a hand through silky black hair as he watches him leave with dark eyes. 

“The ransom thing is just for my comfort, isn’t it? I’m going to be killed.” Ethan asks as soon as they’re out of earshot of the captain. Sean chuckles, a happy sound, blue eyes giving a piercing glare at anyone who gets too close as they walk across the huge deck. 

“I doubt it. Mark isn’t one for killing the innocent. Try not to worry too much, you’ll get used to him.” 

Ethan scoffs dryly, rolling his eyes. 

“Don’t be offended if I wholeheartedly don’t believe you. He’s Captain Dark..killing innocent isn’t a surprise to me.” 

They reach a new door and Sean spins on his heel, causing Ethan to skid to a stop, stumbling a bit clumsily. 

“You have the Captains protection on you, but don’t think for a second that you’re safe the way you’re headed. I sympathise with you so I’m fine, but if you speak one bad word of Mark to any of these pirates, you’ll find yourself with a peg leg.” Sean’s accent goes thick, serious. Ethan fiddles his thumbs and nods in understanding, glancing around as if there’s someone with a sword to his neck or something. 

They continue walking, stepping into another hallway and finding themselves in what seems to be a first aid room. 

A huge muscly man leans against the wall, staring out of the tiny circular window in the wall. 

“Your highness, meet Alex, our medic. He will treat your wounds and get you bathed and some new clothes.” Sean introduces. Alex turns in surprise and grins, bowing respectfully. Everyone on Mark’s crew is on the younger side and they’re all fucking attractive. It’s weird as hell. 

“Y-you’re leaving?” Ethan can’t help his voice shaking when Sean turns to leave. The man smiles and pats Ethan on the shoulder. 

“Alex will bring you back to your quarters when you’re finished. You can trust him. Just relax.” 

Sean leaves the room, and Ethan turns back to Alex coyly. The dude looks like he’s more of a fighter than a medic. He’s tall as hell, muscles pressing up against his tight clothing. 

“I don’t mean to intimidate you. Have a seat, please.” Alex speaks soothingly, as if he’s talking to a frightened child. 

Ethan complies, sitting on the rough wooden table that’s got dark stains on it from who knows what kind of injuries. 

Alex picks up a jar and unscrews the top, patting a liquid to a cloth then reaching up to Ethan’s head. 

His touch is surprisingly gentle. Focused. Practiced. Ethan relaxes more by the second as Alex cleans up the blood from his hair. 

“You won’t need stitches, but I’m going to wrap it up so you don’t get infection. Try not to dislodge it or get it wet. Fuckin’ idiots didn’t need to knock you out.” Alex says, then starts to wrap up his head. 

“Who knocked me out anyway? I don’t even remember it happening.” Ethan asks, swinging his legs a bit anxiously. He’s always been more of a nervous type, and while this is all exciting enough, it’s also terrifying. 

“You won’t meet them. Cap’n took care of em.” Alex’s jaw goes tight. Ethan meets his eyes, unable to mask his shocked look. 

“When you say took care of them..” 

“Don’t worry about it. Look, Mark or Sean would never leave you alone with someone untrustworthy. So just make sure you’re always with one of us, and you’ll be fine.”

“You’ve just told me Mark has killed someone and now you’re saying I’m safe alone with him?!” Ethan exclaims incredulously. 

Alex chuckles, finishing up the wrapping and stepping over to toss the used cloth into a bin. 

“The captain never hurts anyone without reason, so just mind what he says and you have nothing to worry about.” 

He reaches out and gives him a hand down from the table, then walks him into a joining room, where a large clawfoot tub of water waits for him. 

“You realise I’ve been kidnapped and am being held for ransom and you’re telling me I have nothing to worry about, right?” Ethan crosses his arms, making no move for the probably cold shitty bath. 

Alex sighs, forehead going crinkly as he frowns. 

“No offence, your highness, but your sheltered ass is far better off here rather than that place. I’ll be outside of the door. Try not to drown yourself.” He steps outside and closes the door. 

Ethan pouts, looking back at the tub. There’s no other exit in the room. It’s just a one doored box with a tub. He notices the pile of clothes ready for when he’s done and sighs in distaste. 

He _does_ feel gross, but the thought of being nude and vulnerable on a ship of pirates makes his skin crawl. 

“You’ll stay out there?” Ethan calls, hands pausing at the hem of his shirt. 

“Don’t worry, I have a wife. I have no interest in peeking at the Crown Jewels.” Alex jokes from outside of the door. 

Ethan rolls his eyes, huffing a dry laugh, before finally pulling off his sweat dried clothes, toeing off his one shoe. 

Dipping a hand into the water, he finds it’s actually pleasantly lukewarm, not cold. 

He almost smiles, dipping into the water for his bath. He stays in until it’s cold. 

-

Ethan’s boredly thumbing through one of Mark’s books on star constellations or something equally as boring when the man finally returns to his quarters. It’s been a few hours after his bath, just sitting here trying to resist the temptation to explore the forbidden closet. 

“I like space.” The man says unexpectedly, hand on the handle of his holstered sword. 

Ethan closes the book and sits up, crossing his legs on the bed. 

“I was never taught about it. Boring.” He tacks on, uninterested in having a civil conversation. 

Mark sighs and pulls off his heavy boots, his weapon belt, then his large coat, dropping them all carelessly on the floor. His hat, he takes off and gingerly sets down on the book covered table. Sentimental, Ethan notes in his mental checklist. 

“My bath will be here soon. Entertain yourself for a while. Dinner is in an hour.” 

“Entertain myself with what?” Ethan whines, looking around at all of the books and lack of anything else at all. 

Mark shrugs and steps over to the bedside table, reaching in and pulling out a mancala set, tossing it onto the bed next to him. 

Ethan sighs and sets up the game, pausing to watch when two new men step into the room carrying a huge barrel. They pour steaming water into Mark’s tub then leave as soon as they came. 

The captain just starts to shed clothing unabashedly. Ethan blinks in surprise and looks back down at his game. He hears the man’s remaining clothing hit the floor, then the splashes as he sinks into the water. Then it’s quiet. 

It’s quiet for long enough that Ethan finds himself peeking back up. 

Mark’s got his arms on the side of the tub, head back and eyes closed. His muscles glisten in the dull lantern’s light hanging around the room. Though there’s a good hand full of feet between them, Ethan can see the scars littering his chest and arms. 

He looks away, cheeks heating up at his own actions, and the fact that he wants to ask why he has so many scars. His eyes glance up again, this time at the belt sat on the pile of clothes, closer to Ethan than Mark, still holding his flintlock and sword. 

“Don’t even think about it.” Mark murmurs from the tub. Ethan’s eyes flicker to the man, but he’s still just sat back relaxed. 

The royal looks back to his lap, and continues his game. 

-

“Come. Time for dinner.” Mark pulls on his coat and boots and watches Ethan stand. The boy slips into the shoes Alex gave him, just a tad too big but not enough to matter. It’s gotten cold since the sun’s gone down, and just in sailor pants and a jumper, he shivers. 

Mark sighs and steps around him, crouching down and pulling a box from under the bed, taking a large black coat from it and handing it to him. 

“Thanks.” Ethan says begrudgingly, wanting to say ‘this doesn’t make me like you’ but preferring to be warm instead. He doesn’t know Mark’s temper yet, but he expects it’s not the best. He doesn’t want to be sassy then end up in no shirt at all. 

They step out of the room. Mark locks the door and silently leads him down the mid deck stairs to a dining hall, where too many people to count are sat eating. Ethan chews on the inside of his lip as he feels far too many eyes on him, following the captain over to a separated large circular table. 

Mark points to an empty slot, and Ethan sits, looking around the table as Mark sits next to him in a taller chair clearly meant for him. On his other side sits Sean. Around the table, he spots Wade and that girl from earlier, Alex, and a few other people he hasn’t met yet. 

“Hi, I’m Tyler.” The man sat on Ethan’s other side introduces himself. Ethan looks at Mark, unsure, but the captain is just watching, hands pressed together under his nose. 

“E-Ethan.” The boy says, mustering some sort of smile. The people at this table seem alright, smiling and cleaned up, as opposed to the other crew in the room, gross and stereotypically menacing. 

“Alright, I’ll give you the run-down. You’ve met Mark, obviously. Sean, right hand, basically the only reason we all don’t kill each other. Wade, he’s our money guy, pretty smart. His wife, Molly, tends to our newbies and sews our clothing. Alex, the medic. His wife, Lizette, teaches us to properly use our swords and guns. Bob, he may look nice but he’s the one who gets us our maps and information for loot. Kathryn, she mans the wheel most of the time. Then there’s me.” 

“What do you do?” Ethan asks, watching a man roll a tray over and set down plates in front of everyone. 

“He doesn’t do shit.” Mark speaks up. Ethan glances over, finding the man has a smile playing at his lips, looking right back at him. 

“Don’t listen to him, he’s a cunt.” 

Ethan looks between the two with wide eyes, fully expecting Mark to lynch the guy, but the captain surprisingly just chuckles. 

“Anyway, I tend to the ship, make sure the crew doesn’t crash her. Oh, and on the side I make sure Mark doesn’t get himself killed in any potential booby traps.” Tyler says. The two men laugh, sharing a joke Ethan doesn’t have context to. 

A plate is sat down in front of him. It’s a potato stew, with a very familiar seasoned smell. Too familiar. Ethan’s stomach climbs to his throat and he stands, his chair scraping dramatically loud on the wooden floor. Oh god. Oh no. 

“Bring me to the kitchen. Now.” He says loudly. The circular table quiets down, looking at him. Ethan looks at Mark, who’s raising an eyebrow like it’s a challenge. 

“What’s wrong? There’s no peanuts, it’s sort of common knowledge that you’re allergic.” 

Ethan ignores Tyler’s question, glaring at the captain, pissed beyond belief. 

“She said you were close. You know it’s her just from the smell?” Mark asks, grinning like this is hilarious or something. 

“You fucking jealous? Let me see her, now.” 

Mark stands, and suddenly the dining hall quiets down. Ethan knows everyone is staring, but he stays put, gritting his teeth. 

The captain steps up to him, far too close, but Ethan doesn’t back away, ears reddening with anger or maybe embarrassment. 

“You’ve seem to have forgotten the position you’re in. Sit back down.” The man’s voice goes impossibly deeper, eyes dark. Ethan remembers hearing stories of captain dark, the demon pirate who would make god himself quiver in fear. The royal doesn’t budge, even as he’s afraid. 

In one swift movement, Mark takes Ethan’s wrist and twists it behind his back, shoving the boy against the nearby wall, holding his arm at a painful angle, easily snappable with enough pressure. The royal hisses in pain, heart racing, surprised despite knowing who he was challenging. 

“I won’t kill you, but I can hurt you all I’d like. Are you going to cooperate, or would you rather sleep in a sling?” Mark murmurs harshly in his ear. 

“F-fine, fuckin’ hell, I get it.” Ethan exhales in relief when his wrist is released. He shakes the limb, sore now, and shamefully sits back down, picking up his spoon. 

When Mark is sat again, the noise level returns to normal, as if nothing even happened. 

“You got some balls, I’ll give ya that.” Tyler murmurs under his breath. Ethan takes a bite of the much needed food and doesn’t look anyone in the eyes for the rest of the meal. 

-

Mark doesn’t lead him back to the room. Instead, he’s brought across the dining hall and into the hot kitchen. Through the kitchen and in an additional room, sit a small group of cooks, wearing aprons and eating their own portions of the meal. 

“Ethan!” As soon as Amy sees him she’s sat down her plate and is rushing over to hug him. Ethan hugs her back, tears springing to his eyes, happy but more devastated to see a familiar face. 

“I didn’t know they’d taken you.” He says, not letting her go as if he can shield her from the situation. Of everyone in the castle, it had to be Amy. Of course. 

“Only person who’d miss me is on this ship as well.” She pulls away, wiping her tear-filled eyes. 

Ethan shakes his head like it’s not true, but it sort of is. Amy has no living family members as of two years ago, so Ethan had set her up a room in the castle. They were always friends, though, ever since Amy’s mother, their lead cook at the time, had brought her in at 7 years old when the school was out for the day. Little Ethan just happened to try to sneak in to steal a croissant and ran into Amy instead. They’ve been best friends ever since. 

“I’ll find a way to get us home.” Ethan promises. Mark clears his throat from behind them. The royal glances back to see the captain making a ‘wrap it up’ motion. 

They hug once more, then Ethan wordlessly leaves the room before he can start to cry. He doesn’t want Amy to be scared. As soon as they’re out, he presses his hands to his eyes and tries to just cry quietly. His first conscious day on the sea is finally weighing on him, the severity of the situation. 

“C’mon.” Mark murmurs. Ethan follows his clunky boots, wiping his tears constantly but completely failing at stopping his tears. 

When they get back to Mark’s quarters, the captain leads him to the bed, pulling back the duvet. Ethan stares down at it, stubborn. 

“Just lie down. You need rest.” Mark sighs. Ethan gives up quite easily, slipping off his shoes and getting in the bed. He watches Mark get undressed then climb into the hammock. He’d expected that they’d be sleeping in opposite positions, but maybe Mark always sleeps in the hammock? He doesn’t really know, and frankly, he’s too tired to care right now. 

His eyes slipped closed and he falls asleep, thankful that Mark let him see his friend, but more annoyed that he put him in this situation in the first place. 

-

When Ethan wakes up, he’s alone. Sitting up, he finds a toothbrush and a fresh pair of clothes on the bedside table. He rolls his eyes and gets dressed, then stands on the bed so he can peek outside the windows. Nothing. Just sea and sky. 

“I’m to take you to breakfast.” It’s Alex at the door, smiling broadly like this is a normal situation. Ethan steps down from the bed and crosses his arms. 

“Don’t you have medical things to do?” Ethan asks sort of rudely. Alex doesn’t look offended. He laughs like it’s a joke. 

“Not really. The crew is pretty practiced. I only need to tend to them for accidents while we’re on the move.” 

Ethan sighs and follows the man out of the room, glad to not be stuck in there but more annoyed that he was stuck in the first place. A lot of the people he’s met have been rather nice, but they’re fucking _pirates_ , so he refuses to be nice back. 

The air is cool, and there’s a nice fog set over the waves of the ocean around them. It’s early, so there’s not too many people about. On the other side of the ship, Ethan spots Mark at the helm, too far away to see his expression or know if he’s looking back. 

“Hey, you think Mark would freak if I requested my own room? I mean, there’s a guard at his all night that could easily just move to a different room.” 

“Our guards are rather shit and also pirates, so would easily take a bribe if one was offered. Only people you’d be safe with don’t have hammocks lying around.” 

“He’s in the hammock, actually.” 

Alex stops dead in his tracks, eyes widening. Ethan almost trips trying to stop walking as well, turning around with a shocked look. 

“What?” The royal asks, looking around like there’s something he might’ve seen. 

“I’m just surprised, I guess. He must really like you to sleep in that uncomfortable thing so you can have the bed.” Alex says, shaking his head and continuing to walk. Ethan picks back up pace beside him, scoffing indignantly. 

“Definitely not. He barely even speaks to me. I think he’s plotting my doom.” 

“Doubtful. He did murder the men who took you in the first place, and carefully instructed us not to let you near anyone unkind. I think he’s rather fond of you.” They step into the dining hall. It’s pretty empty, with only a scattering of people eating. 

“Fond? I think he’s just keeping me in good shape for the ransom, actually.” 

They sit and wait for the tray to come. Alex leans forward, hand on his chin, and gives him a look. 

“He didn’t have to give you the bed for the ransom, Ethan.” 

The prince bites on the inside of his lip, annoyed that he can’t think of a real reason Mark actually did do that. Damn. 

-

With Alex’s approval, Ethan leaves the man’s side and walks up the side stairs to the helm. He’s never been up before, and it gives quite a nice view of the deck. 

Mark stands like a king at the wheel, eyes narrowed out at the sea line as if he’s searching for something. 

“You’re supposed to be in the room today.” The man says as a greeting. Ethan rolls his eyes and steps over to the ledge, watching the waves crash together in the ship’s wake. He wonders if he’ll see a whale. He never has. 

“The room’s boring. I’ll be quiet.” Ethan replies, then he does, watching the water, the clouds scurry along the sky, the way Mark’s eyebrows twitch like he’s solving a math puzzle in his head. 

Ethan lasts a solid three minutes. It’s a record, surely. 

“I just..don’t get it. You act like you’d rather watch paint dry than to be around me, and yet you give up your bed for me? I can’t decide if you hate me or just hate the burden.” 

“You aren’t a burden.” Mark simply says. Ethan steps up next to the man, watching his movements on the helm, glancing at the compass imbedded in the ship. West. 

“So you just hate me?” 

“I don’t hate you. I’m..more of the reserved type. If I’m not killing you, I must like you.” He smirks a bit. Ethan can’t help but smile, rolling his eyes. 

“Do you like me enough to let me have a go?” 

Mark finally looks at him, eyebrow raising like he’s surprised. 

“What? I’m bored off my mind! I’d try household chores, at this point.” 

“It’s barely been a day, you aren’t the patient type are you?” Mark says, but he sounds endeared. Ethan shrugs, taking no offence. He really isn’t the patient type. 

The captain steps away, then he reaches for Ethan’s wrist, placing it on the pegs of the wheel where his just sat. 

“There’s not much to it. Just keep her straight. Tyler’s up in the nest, he would yell out if there were anything to steer away from.” 

“O-okay.” Ethan stammers. Mark’s standing directly behind him, voice low in his ear, hands on his. He smells like sea salt and lavender, his voice like honey. 

“You’ve got it.” The man murmurs, then steps away so they aren’t touching anymore. Ethan swallows as the places the captain was touching tingle as if his touch was a shock of lightning. 

What is happening?

“It’s heavier than I thought.” Ethan says, having to actually hold the wheel so it doesn’t turn on it’s own. 

Mark hums in agreement, seeming to be in his own world, taking a spyglass of sorts out of his pocket, looking ahead, searching. Searching for what? 

“What are we looking for?” Ethan finally asks. Mark puts away the spyglass and gives him a look. 

“You’ll see when we get there. I’ll let you come if you stop looking at me like the person who murdered your puppy.” He smiles a bit, stepping over and taking back control of the helm. Ethan steps away, stomach settling now that he’s not steering a big ass ship in the middle of the ocean where nobody would be alerted if they sink. 

“Hey, I’m trying. I’ve heard nothing but horrible tales about you, it’s hard to not hold you responsible,” he takes a deep breath, “I know you personally didn’t take me, but you did plan to take my brother, so I won’t apologise for holding that against you.” 

“That’s fair. I also plan to hold you for ransom, so I see why you’re distasteful.” Mark smirks. His humour is dark, but Ethan can’t help but like it. He giggles, then slaps a hand over his mouth to stop it. 

“Fuck off. Maybe I’ll stop hating you enough to be nice then you’ll like me too much to bring me home.” Ethan says it in a ‘be careful or this will happen’ sort of way, but Mark doesn’t seem to take it like that. 

“Doesn’t sound like a punishment. You talk in your sleep but you aren’t unbearable.” 

“I do not!” 

Mark just smiles, eyes back at the sea. When he smiles, the scar from his mouth to ear is less noticeable. He’s rather attractive under the brooding and general angry expression. Really, he seems sad most of the time. Ethan is curious as to why but asking would mean he cares, which he doesn’t. Mark is literally his captor, asking him personal questions would only lead to Ethan assuming he has a bad case of Stockholm Syndrome. 

He needs to change the subject. They’re getting too friendly. 

“Why’d you want to take my brother anyway? My father’s the one who makes the decisions. I doubt you went in planning a cheap risky ransom scheme.” 

Mark’s smile slowly falls, the sparkle in his eyes dying out. His knuckles go white on the wheel. 

“I’m implementing a fourth rule. No asking about that. Ever.” The man says, voice hard. Mean again. Like yesterday when they first met. 

Ethan frowns and goes back to the rear edge, watching the water again. Curious. 

-

Ethan can’t sleep. He lies still for a long time, staring up at the ceiling, barely visible in the moon’s dim light. Mark breaths deeply from the hammock. His head is turned at an awkward angle, his back curled. Undoubtedly he will have neck and back pains, but he doesn’t seem to care, having headed straight for the hammock when he went to bed, not even glancing at the mattress. 

The royal turns his head, glancing at the two shadows under the crack of the door, the legs of the guard. He knows the guard will be switched out midway through the night for a different one. It should be any minute now. 

Just as expected, the guard’s boots clank against the floor as he walks away. The new guard will be here in less than a minute. 

Ethan jumps out of the bed, staying barefoot for silence, shrugging on the coat Mark gave him and walking at the edge of the room for less squeakiness, before he slips out of the door. He’s long gone by the time the new guard takes stand at the door. 

Grinning, the boy calmly walks across the deck as to not gain any attention. Up at the helm, Kathryn is steering. 

“He’s gonna be pissed.” She says. They’ve never spoken before, but it feels pretty valid. 

“I’m just cabin fevered. Wanted to see it at night.” He steps up to the back ledge again, breathless at the view. 

Back home, Ethan’s kingdom was far too lit up to properly see the sky. Out here, there’s nothing but sky. More stars than he can count take up the black abyss. There’s almost no clouds in the sky tonight, so the moon is also rather bright, reflecting off of the water beautifully. Looking down, the waves are black now, curling behind the ship in pretty waves. 

“He wakes up at dawn. You’d better be back before.” Kathryn says, smiling understandably. 

Ethan smiles in return, thankful. 

“I will.” 

He stays out as long as he can, making shapes out of the stars. 

-

On Ethan’s birthday, his fourth day upon the ship, he wakes up feeling expectedly blue. He doesn’t even get out of bed, curling up in a ball. The home sickness is finally hitting him. Before, it was just a fun adventure. A child’s pirate game come to life. 

Today, he’s a kidnapped prince on a ship of murderous pirates, and his mother doesn’t walk through the door with a cherry tart. 

“C’mon, you shouldn’t skip breakfast _and_ lunch, your highness.” Tyler says, arms crossed in the middle of the room. 

“I’m not hungry, please leave me be.” Ethan murmurs, too sad to properly argue. Tyler frowns, but leaves the room. 

“Alert me if he gets out of bed.” He hears the man tell the guard outside. 

Ethan just shuts his eyes and tries to sleep the day away. 

-

To no avail. He’s awake when the door opens again a few hours later. He knows it’s the captain by the sound of his boots. The man steps up to the bed. Ethan doesn’t open his eyes. 

“I know you’re awake.” 

“Trying not to be.” The prince replies, taking deep breaths. He’s been trying not to cry all day and it’s taken a bad emotional toll. He can’t help his emotions. He misses his canopy bed, the never bored mentality of his castle, the warmth of his family’s hugs. 

“Happy birthday.” The captain says. 

Ethan scoffs sarcastically, opening his eyes. His hateful ‘as if I could be happy’ words die before they’re even said. Mark stands next to the bed holding a golden pocket watch out to him. 

He looks up in Mark’s eyes. The man just nods, holding the watch out for him. 

Taking it, he finds it’s on the heavier side. There’s carvings into the gold, a small inscription on the back. ‘R.S’

“Is this..” 

“Yes. Red Sword’s gold pocket watch. I got it years ago. Almost died. The pirate had so many traps around his tomb.” 

“I thought it was a myth.” Ethan pops open the watch. It’s nearing 4PM. The ticking is hardly faint. It’s in nearly perfect condition. 

“Not a myth. I have other things..if you want to see.” Mark offers. 

“Why’re you giving me this?” Ethan asks, clipping the watch to his pants, holding it in his palms like a frail bird. 

“An apology, I guess. I know you must be missing your family especially today. Figured you’re used to many lavish gifts.” 

Ethan smiles sadly, then stands up from the bed, slipping the watch into his pocket. It feels nice there. Belonging. He starts to cry, finally. 

Unexpectedly, Mark reaches for him, pulling him into a hug. Ethan wants to pull away in disgust, but he sort of desperately needed a hug today. He presses his forehead to Mark’s neck and cries there, clinging onto his captors coat lapels like he’s going to fly away. 

For a pirate, the guy seems to always smell nice. He bathes daily, as Ethan knows from his daily routine of decidedly not watching the guy in the nude, but he must have some sort of spray around here, giving him that lavender scent. 

It’s nice, anyway, but at the same time, aggravating. 

It’s nearing a week on Chica, and the more time Ethan spends around the captain, the harder it is to hate him. The more he notices the sadness when he thinks nobody’s watching. The way he smiles at his crew members, clearly truly loving them. The way he glares at anyone who stands too close when he’s leading Ethan to dinner or wherever. 

He’s rather kind. It’s very confusing putting Mark and Captain Dark together. It’s as if they’re two different people. He can’t help but wonder how Mark grew up to become who he is. How he got his nickname. How he speaks to intelligently but lives such a life at the same time. 

“Don’t be nice to me. It’ll make me feel like shit when you sell me back.” Ethan pulls away, wiping his eyes. 

Mark doesn’t fully let go of him, eyes searching his. 

“Well..I was thinking—“

There’s an unintelligible shout outside of the door, interrupting him. The captain pulls away and rushes outside. Ethan follows, interested in the commotion. 

“The island is within sight!” Tyler yells from the crows nest. 

Mark rushes over to the side ledge of the ship. Leaning over a cannon with his spyglass. Ethan can see it with just his naked eyes. Having spent hours watching the sea line, it’s easy to see the new land in the distance. 

“I thought we were supposed to arrive tomorrow!” Mark yells up to the mast head. 

“Chica’s a quick girl! We’ll drop anchor within the hour!” Tyler calls back. 

Mark closes his spyglass and turns back to Ethan, chewing on his lip thoughtfully. 

“Well..here’s something for your special day. How good are you with a sword?” 

-

Ethan nervously adjust the sword belt on his hip, watching Mark man the helm. This close, he can see the palm trees swaying on the island. He can nearly taste the sand under his feet. He watches four men lower the anchor from the middle of the deck and excitedly bounces on the balls of his feet. To touch solid ground again? He might just fly with anticipation. Nobody’s told him much more than the island is an ‘errand’. 

When the ship finally comes to a complete stop, Ethan feels a small wave of nausea. They’ve been on a constant move this entire time. It’s weird that being at a stop makes him feel sick. 

“You should stay here if you’re going to vomit.” Mark says, stepping up beside him. People work on getting a smaller boat ready to row to the island. There’s no Pier to ramp down to, obviously. 

“I’m fine. Just excited. What’re we doing?” 

“Something fun, and potentially dangerous. In normal circumstances I would make you stay here, but it is your birthday, so thank the ship for getting us here a day early.” 

Ethan grins and follows the captain over to the smaller boat. It waits in line with the deck, men at the ropes ready to lower it into the water. Someone already sits in the boat, paddles in hand to row them over. 

“Okay. Tyler, Lizette, Sean, and Ethan. The rest of you, keep an eye on each other. I won’t have any insiders like last time.” He gives the crew a stern look andsteps up to the boat. He waits for the rest of them to get in first, and everyone offers Ethan a hand like he’s a lady. Giggling, he sits next to Sean, nearly giddy with the adventure. 

Mark gets in last, and they’re lowered into the sea. Ethan sits closer to the front of the boat, facing the back, so he can see Mark’s leg bouncing, the man’s eyes darting from the water then to the island. The royal isn’t sure if he’s nervous or just excited. He almost looks anxious, but Ethan is doubtful on that one. Captain Dark doesn’t get anxious. 

Once they’re on land, Ethan can help but slip off his shoes, letting the soft sand slip between his toes. He wants to lie down and roll in it, almost, but he holds back, knowing he would regret that one later when he’s pulling sand from his ears. 

“Okay. I know we’re all used to this by now, but I’m going to say this for Ethan’s sake. Tyler goes first. We stay in our order. Ethan will be between me and Lizette. If anything goes wrong, she will grab you, Ethan. Don’t fight her, she’s here to protect you. The loot will be given between us accordingly, dont fight over it. Sean and Tyler will carry it the way back if it needs two people. Don’t take a single step out of the line. We know what happened last time. Alright—“

“Are we on a fucking treasure hunt?” Ethan exclaims as he finally understands. The group looks to him, all wearing matching grins. 

“He’s starting to like it.” Lizette stage whispers to Sean, who waggles his eyebrows. 

They set off into the trees. It’s not too bad of an environment. Tyler holds a map in his hand and leads the group, stepping around certain landmarks as if they’re on fire, instructing everyone not to touch it. Ethan can only assume there’s traps in place, the reasoning for the caution. 

“Okay..it should just be here.” Tyler says, then they start digging. Of course it’s buried. Ethan can only watch excitedly as they dig and dig and dig and—

The shovel hits something hard. The group looks at each other knowingly and moves the remaining sand out of the way. It’s a chest, a rather newer looking chest, and a smallish one. They pull it out, setting it in the weeds next to the hole. 

“Open it!” Ethan says. The group laughs at his anticipation and work on opening the chest. There’s a lock, obviously. They try to simply hit it off with a rock, but it’s a metal lock. 

“Cover your ears.” Mark says, stepping up next to Ethan and placing a hand on his lower back. The royal complies, and watches Mark pull his flintlock from his belt and shoot the lock off. He hardly even aims, a perfect shot. The group cheers and Mark looks to Ethan, who grins, impressed. 

Finally, the chest is open. Lying inside, gold coins piled midway up the vessel. On the top, a few pieces of jewellery and what looks like a marble and silver accented gun.

“Felix is gonna be pissed.” Sean sighs, and Mark chuckles, calmly staring down at the loot as if this is a regular thing. 

“Yeah well he got the last one first. It was our turn.” 

“Felix?” Ethan asks, tearing his eyes away from the shiny chest to the captain. 

“Allied captain of another ship. We sort of race each other to the treasure sometimes.” Mark explains. 

“Now what?” Ethan asks, looking back down at the chest. 

“Now we take this back to the ship, and we continue our route.” 

“Route to where?” 

Nobody gives him an answer, lifting the heavy chest and making their way back out to the boat. Ethan watches, following along, still so curious.

-

Sneaking out every night has been successful thus far, so Ethan doesn’t think it will be any different tonight.

It’s been five days since the island, 9 days on the ship, and Ethan is honestly finding that it’s not so bad once he gets used to it. He almost takes comfort in the routine, and he feels like he’s really starting to understand the captain and who he is, even if he has no context or knowledge of the man’s background. 

He stares up at the stars from the bow of the ship rather than with Kathryn at the helm. He’s been switching it up, and he finds that he rather likes the front. Leaning against the ledge, it’s almost like he’s flying over the water himself. 

A creak in the wooden floor behind him has him turning around. He finds a big bearded man stepping up to him. He hears someone come up from his other side, but he doesn’t react in time before the man grabs him, hands pulling Ethan’s behind his back. 

“Scream and you’re dead.” A gross voice says into his ear. Ethan struggles but he’s just plainly smaller against the men. They take him across deck towards the paddle boat they took out to the island, where a man waits to lower it. 

“Where are we going?” The royal asks, voice shaky as they approach the boat. 

“You’ve got a big money prize for your pretty little head.” One of them says. Ethan looks over his shoulder, at the door to Mark’s quarters across the large deck. He takes a deep breath, heart racing in his chest. 

“ _Mark_!” He screams as loud as he can, and yelps as his hands are painfully bent behind his back. The first man turns and punches him across the face, his ring painful against his cheek in the impact. 

They’re getting too close to the ledge where the boat waits. Ethan ragdolls, relaxing all of his muscles. The man stumbles over him, hands falling loose. Ethan scrambles to move to his feet, but is then dragged back by his ankles. He screams his head off, desperate. 

“Knock him out you fucking idiots!” The man at the boat says. 

A gunshot rings loudly in the air. The men stop. Ethan lifts his chin, tears streaming down his face, finding its Mark, pointing his gun at the men. 

He doesn’t say a word, merely makes a hand motion and in steps Sean, holding rope. The man ties the guys up, restraining their legs and hands. Ethan sits up and pulls his knees to his chest, hyperventilating a bit. 

He watches with wide eyes as Mark steps up to the men and leans in close, saying something to them that makes them all start to beg for their lives. 

Mark chuckles, the sound menacing. It sends a chill down Ethan’s spine. He watches the captain slap the ring’d man across the face with his gun until the man is more blood than face, then Mark steps back and shoves a hard kick to the centre of the man’s chest. The guy flies back, over the ledge, into the water below with a barely audible splash due to the noise of the moving ship. 

Once he’s satisfied, the captain rids of the other two. They’re sure to drown, unable to swim with their limbs restrained. Ethan still sits in a ball, so sure he was going to die, and certain that Mark will punish him for leaving the room. 

“What were you thinking?” Mark spits angrily, holstering his gun and stepping up to him. 

“I..I..” Ethan finds it hard to speak, breathing terribly, unable to catch his breath. He might pass the fuck out. 

Mark leans down and pulls him up to his feet, eyebrows furrowed, then unexpectedly tips him into a tight hug. 

Ethan wraps his arms around the captains neck, holding on tightly, imagining what could’ve happened if Mark hadn’t arrived. God, Mark has his rules for a reason. Don’t leave the room without an escort. He knows that. He knows he’s on a ship of fucking pirates. 

“I’m sorr-s-sorry—“ 

“Shh, you’re safe. You’re safe now.” Mark murmurs, hand coming to rest on the back of Ethan’s head. The boy just clings to him and breathes. 

Within a few minutes, he’s calmer, but he doesn’t want to let go. Doesn’t want to see the anger in Mark’s face. 

“I just wanted to see the stars. I wasn’t thinking. I’ve been sneaking out when the guards switch shifts. I just can’t sleep usually.” Ethan lets it all spill out of him, too emotionally unstable to remember that he’s not supposed to care what Mark thinks. 

The man pulls away, eyes downcast, jaw tight. His hand reaches up, gently touching Ethan’s cheek. When he pulls his hand back, there’s blood on his fingers. He reaches into his coat pocket and brandishes a handkerchief, pressing it to Ethan’s bleeding cheek. 

“I’m not angry, just disappointed. I never thought you to be daft.” 

“I’m not..” Ethan starts, but can’t finish the sentence. He sort of is stupid, really. He could’ve easily asked someone to take him out every night, but he secretly liked the rush of the danger. The riskiness. The sneaking around. Not anymore. After that experience, he thinks he’s going to ask for a guard even in the toilets. 

Mark steps away from him completely, still not meeting his eyes, adjusting his hat where it went lopsided in the hug. 

“Take him to the room. Make sure he can’t leave.” Mark says. Ethan had almost forgotten Sean was here. The Irishman leads him away. Ethan keeps glancing back, finding Mark just stands at the ledge, looking out into the night. It’s almost worse than if he’d yelled or hurt him. Ethan almost wishes he would. The silent, not looking at him thing? It’s just heartbreaking. 

“He’ll come around. He doesn’t give you rules to be mean, you know. It’s for your own sake. Just give him time to get over it.” 

“Why isn’t he yelling at me? Hitting me or something?” Ethan asks as they step up to the door. Sean opens it up with a sad smile. 

“He likes you. He’s kind at heart and probably thought you at least kind of enjoyed his company. You breaking his rules is just a regular slap to the face that you’d rather not be here.” 

“What? He kidnapped me! He’s angry that I don’t want to sit around this ship all day and eat potato stew for the rest of my life?” 

“He’s had it rough, Ethan. He finds it hard to trust people, and he trusted you enough to give you his first big score. You’ve broken his trust.” Sean glances down to Ethan’s pocket, where the watch sits ticking inside. The man leaves the room before he can be questioned further. 

Ethan lies down on the bed and frowns, pulling the watch from his pocket and petting a thumb over the inscription. Why would Mark like him? He’s a pirate. He’s murdered people. He murdered three people just tonight! The prince finds it hard to believe that he has a heart capable of love, and yet...the fury in his eyes when he saved him. The softness of his voice when he was telling Ethan he’s safe. 

It’s getting really hard to not care. 

-

Ethan’s jostled awake by someone reaching under him and picking him up. 

He clutches Mark’s collar in surprise as he’s easily lifted as if he weighs nothing. 

“Wha—“ he blinks sleepily as Mark steps over to the bed and lies him down. His drowsy brain finally remembers that he’d gone to sleep in the hammock when he returned to the room. 

“You’re fine. Go back to sleep.” The captain says. His rough voice cracks a bit. Ethan opens his eyes to see the man’s bloodshot eyes, the redness around his eyebrows. He’s suddenly much more awake. 

“I wanted to give you a night in the bed, n-no.” He whines when Mark pulls away and stands, shaking his coat off. 

“Don’t worry about it. You nearly died a few hours ago.”

“Mark, please, I—I need.” Ethan swallows nervously and makes grabby hands like an infant, hoping Mark will just read his mind and not look too into it. 

“What do you need? Are you in pain?” Mark asks, eyebrows knit together. As Ethan wakes more and more, he begins to really see the state Mark’s in. His ears are red, his lips are chapped. He looks, well, he looks like he’s been crying. 

“Lie with me..until I fall asleep, at least. P-please.” Ethan finally asks. He thinks Mark will refuse, scoff and go his hammock with a menacing laugh. 

Instead, the captain blinks a view times in surprise, then takes his hat off, setting it on the bedside table and climbing into the bed next to him. It’s plenty big enough for the both of them, but Ethan scoots in close without thinking too much about his actions, lying his head on Mark’s chest. He doesn’t know if he’s comforting the man or himself more. All he knows is he’s warm. And safe. 

“You saved my life.” Ethan whispers, clutching onto Mark’s shirt like he’s going to leave at any second. As the seconds pass, the captain finally starts to relax, arm curling around his back, rubbing gentle circles there. 

“It’s no big deal.” Mark replies in the same hushed tone. It’s quiet for a bit. Ethan could easily fall asleep. He’s quite relaxed, and pretty comfortable in this position. He just can’t seem to get those puffy eyes out of his head. 

“Why were you crying?” He finally works up the courage to ask. Mark stiffens a bit under him, hand stilling on his back. 

Ethan holds his breath, waiting for Mark to stand up and go back to the hammock. Waiting for a slap, perhaps. Maybe even to be thrown overboard, who knows. 

“My family was murdered ten years ago today. It’s always a rough day.” He finally says. Ethan lifts his head, looking at him in shock. Mark’s got his eyes closed, jaw locked tight like he’s holding back his emotions. 

Ethan lies back down and holds him tighter. 

“I’m sorry.” He says, eyebrows furrowing, trying to imagine a 20 year old Mark. Was he a pirate yet? There’s still so many questions he has, but he doesn’t want to ask them now. Not after that bomb he’s just dropped. 

“It’s in the past. Sleep now.” The captain murmurs, relaxing once more. Ethan closes his eyes and minds, falling asleep with a heavy heart and a lump in his throat. 

-

Something’s changed. 

Suddenly, Ethan finds it hard to be pissy and annoying with the captain. He finds it hard to keep wanting to misbehave. He finds it hard to look at him without his stomach flipping nervously for no reason. Mark’s just continuing on as if nothings changed, but Ethan feels like his whole universe has shifted.

For two nights, he lies awake, staring at Mark’s shadowed body on the hammock for the hours that he’d usually sneak out. Now, he finds he can’t sleep during those hours. Now he just lies there, making up his own stars for the ceiling above him, taking the duvet off to pretend he’s standing in the chilly early November air. 

On the third night, his 12th night on Chica, Mark suddenly steps out of the hammock and stomps over to his pile of clothing near the tub, pulling them on. Ethan watches silently, wide awake. 

“C’mon. I know you’re awake. Let’s go.” Mark says, shoving his feet into his boots. 

“Where are we going?” Ethan asks, sitting up and slipping his arms into his coat. 

“Just come on.” Mark sighs, wiping at his eyes. Ethan follows him out of the room, across the deck. Passed the anchor, passed the spot where those men were thrown overboard, and up to the bow of the ship. Mark steps up to the ledge and leans against it, yawning and looking up at the sky. Ethan stands next to him, hands tight on the wood of the railing, looking up at the sky as well. 

As they stand staring up at the stars, Ethan begins to relax, knuckles loosening their grip, the cold of the air seeping into his skin, cooling him completely. 

“Thank you.” He sighs five minutes later, closing his eyes to feel the breeze on his face. When he opens them, Mark is looking at him. In the moonlight, Ethan can see the green at the edges of his eyes that almost always look brown. The royal smiles, getting a small smile in return. 

“I used to do this all the time too. I guess I forgot how much I liked it.” Mark says, breath making pretty clouds in the air. 

“I like to make shapes out of the stars. You see those three bright ones? They make a triangle.” 

Mark smiles, stepping closer to him and looking up at the stars. 

“Those two on the left are a part of Pegasus. The one on the right is a part of Lacerta. See, the four, then the three there? Pegasus.” He places a hand on Ethan’s lower back and points from his eyeline, showing him the shapes. 

“I didn’t know they actually have shapes.” 

“Mmhm. Called constellations. You held the book your first day here.” Mark doesn’t pull away, looking at him. Ethan turns, so the man’s hand slides to his waist instead. He doesn’t pull away either. 

“Back home I’m mostly taught things I’m expected to use in life. Mathematics...politics.” Ethan gets bored just saying the words. Mark reaches up and tips his hat back a bit so there’s no longer a shadow over his face.

“You’d be surprised how much information we can sustain. Our brains are muscles that are meant to be stretched.” Mark reaches up to tap Ethan’s head, but his hand falls short, and tucks a stray tuft of hair behind his ear instead. The prince’s heart pounds in his chest. They’re standing really close together. 

“Why are you so smart?” 

“I got an education once upon a time..and I enjoy reading. You’d be surprised how many strange places a good book can be found.” Mark’s eyes suddenly flicker down to Ethan’s lips. The boy’s tongue darts out to moisten them instinctively. The captain takes a deep breath and suddenly pulls Ethan to his chest, turning them and pressing the boy back against the ledge of the ship. The water rushes loudly below them, but not loud enough to mask the sound of Ethan’s heartbeat in his ears. He clutches the lapels of Mark’s coat in anticipation. 

“Mark..” he murmurs breathlessly, frightened. Not of him, but of what is about to happen. 

“Ethan.” The man replies, face getting closer and closer. Oh god. Is he actually going to...

When their lips press together, Ethan finally understands the fairy tales his mother read to him before bed. The tales of a sad man finding his soulmate. The sadness he felt every day, forgotten the minute they shared a true love’s kiss. How he forgot every dark thought he’s ever had the second he held his princess close. 

Ethan wraps his hands around the captain’s neck, fingers feeling the silky soft hair sticking out under his large hat. The kiss is anything but apprehensive. It’s like coming home. It’s like the exact thing he’s felt like he’s waited for his whole life. It’s like a cherry tart on the morning of his birthday. Familiar. As if in their previous lives they’ve found each other despite who they were and where they were. 

Pulling away, they attempt to catch their breaths, clinging onto each other like lifelines. 

Ethan can’t hear the doubts anymore. Can’t remember why he ever hated him. Can’t remember his father’s law against homosexual relationships. Can’t remember thirty seconds ago when he didn’t feel this way. 

“Mark.” He says again, voice soft, desperate, pulling him in as if there’s any space left between them. 

“Ethan.” The man replies just the same, eyes dilated, shocked look on his face making him look younger than he is. Vulnerable. 

They kiss once more, and don’t stop for hours. 

-

Ethan wakes up to a hand combing through his hair. His eyes flutter open, finding Mark crouched down next to the bed, looking hesitant. 

“It’s time for breakfast.” The man says, pulling his hand away, then immediately fiddling with a loose string on the duvet. He’s fidgeting. Nervous. It’s a new look on him. 

“Last night..what does this mean?” Ethan asks as soon as he’s awake enough to remember why Mark’s lips are still red. Nothing more than kissing happened, then they’d come to bed, lying together just enjoying each other’s warmth until they’d fallen asleep. Neither of them had felt a rush to go any further. Not when anything felt so right. 

“I don’t know. I’m fairly new to the whole of it all. I’ve never—um—not with a male, anyway. And I’ve never had a real..relationship. I don’t—“ Mark breaks off into an awkward laugh, scratching the back of his neck. Ethan sits up and giggles, fully endeared. 

“Well, you know more than me. I’d never even kissed anyone,” He says. Mark looks shocked for some reason, “what? Sheltered naïve prince, remember?” 

Mark huffs a laugh, shaking his head, then he stands, picking his hat up from the beside table and setting it where it belongs on his head. 

“C’mon, we’re already late showing up with bruised lips and too much smiling. People will talk.” 

“Let them.” Ethan sighs, stretching his arms above his head. His shirt lifts, revealing a sliver of skin. He watches Mark look at it. 

“You’re okay with that? People knowing? About, uh, whatever this is?” Mark asks, looking shocked once more, as if he didn’t give Ethan a full 180 in his mindset yesterday. As if his kiss didn’t remind Ethan of fairy tales on soulmates. 

“I could care less what some pirates think. Stop smiling, people are going to stop being afraid of you.” Ethan orders, sliding out of bed. Mark bites his lip, terrible at hiding his stupid grin. 

“Sorry. Not used to it.” 

“Kissing men?” 

“Feeling joy.” Mark corrects. Ethan pauses, pocket watch clip in hand. He slides the watch in its place and steps up to the captain, lifting onto his tip toes to kiss him. 

Nothing’s changed since last night. His heart still races. His mind still blanks. It’s hardly a peck. He pulls back. Mark’s sad eyes are sparkling. The scar on his face even looks like it’s smiling. Ethan turns and presses a kiss to the scar as well. Mark pulls him close and backwards they fall onto the bed, lips attached once more. 

They don’t make it to breakfast. 

-

A week passes. Seven days later, his 20th day on the ship, Mark steps into the room after a long day and settles on the bed next to Ethan, pulling his hat from his head in exhaustion. 

“Okay. I didn’t want to, but we’re going to port the ship tomorrow and I have to ask now...do you wish to return home?” 

Ethan sets the game of mancala on the pillow and turns to face him, stomach flipping nervously. 

“What?” 

“By this time tomorrow Chica will be parked at a pier in Ireland. Sean has connections there, obviously. We’ll be there for a night while he gets us a plethora of new maps. We’re going to sell the jewels we have and we’re going to do a bit of shopping. There’s some big festival going on so it’s an opportunity to get new clothes, hats, whatever..” Mark rambles on, completely avoiding eye contact. 

“What does that have to do with me?” 

“You’re Prince Ethan of Ceorin. You’ll be easily recognisable without a disguise. If you wish to return to your kingdom, we simply just place you in the festival. You’ll be recognised and a ship would be set up to take you—“

“Wait wait wait..do _you_ want me to?” Ethan asks, stomach feeling like it’s in his throat. 

“It’s not about me, love. I’m the reason this all happened to you. I took you from your home. Nearly got you killed. You have a family who loves you. I was selfish. You don’t deserve any of this. You deserve so much better than this. You..” Mark’s voice breaks and he lowers his head in shame, pressing his fists to his eyes. 

Ethan lifts into his knees and crawls over to him, pulling his hands from his eyes, brushing his messy hair from his forehead. 

“Stop. Don’t beat yourself up. Don’t you see how happy I am? I never felt like this back there. I was to be forced to marry a princess, have some kids, sit around and wait for my brother to die so I can rule the kingdom. That’s not me. I don’t want to go back. I want you.” Ethan straddles his lap, wiping the captain’s tears away. The man shakes his head, hands on his waist, cheeks splotching red as he cries. 

“I can’t offer you more than this. I can’t give you children. Or a stable home. Or guaranteed safety. I can’t even legally take your hand in marriage.” 

Ethan rolls his eyes, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“I don’t need any of that. I want to stay. I want to be with you...if you’ll have me.” 

Mark exhales shakily and lifts up, pressing Ethan back onto the bed, crawling over him, hand sliding under hisshirt, warm against his bare chest. 

“Of course I’d have you. I just can’t see why you would want me over, well, any alternative.” 

“Get used to it. I want you. Anything you’ll give me.” Ethan knows Mark can feel his heart racing with his hand on his chest. The man swallows audibly as he fully understands what Ethan is implying. The prince lets his hands wander, feeling him. His neck. His chest. The waistband of his pants. 

“Ethan..” Mark warns, eyes darkening. Ethan just raises an eyebrow and pushes Mark’s pants down his legs as far as he can reach. Glancing down, he inhales sharply at the new skin revealed. Mark’s hard already. 

Wrapping a hand around him, Ethan is sort of clueless but whatever he’s doing seems to work nicely. Mark’s mouth slacks, hand making a fist in the pillow under them. 

“Shouldn’t we talk?” Mark gasps, eyebrows knit together in pleasure. 

“My hand’s around your cock and you want to talk?” Ethan asks, tilting his head. Mark laughs, pressing his nose to Ethan’s neck, kissing him there. 

“Flip over.” The prince orders. Surprisingly, Mark complies without asking why. 

Ethan’s a bit nervous, but he doesn’t hesitate, simmering down, leaving no imagination to what he’s about to do. Mark watches him like a hawk, eyes wide, throat working as he gulps in anticipation. 

The boy’s never done this before, obviously. It’s a bit intimidating, to be so close to another man’s dick like this. He just does what he thinks he should, wrapping his lips around the head, working his way down the shaft, tongue pressing up against the bottom. Mark moans under him, eyes fluttering closed, mouth dropping open. It’s quite a pretty sight. 

Ethan goes as deep as he feels he can, hand wrapping around the remainder. 

There’s a fucking knock at the door. Ethan pulls off with a pop, casually letting his hand work as he glances over. 

“Don’t come in here!” He calls. Mark looks panicky, but he isn’t saying much, gasping as Ethan’s hand tightens around him. 

“I don’t take orders from—oh my god, oh my god I’m sorry!” Sean covers his eyes and backs out of the room, running into the door like he’s literally been blinded. 

Mark looks like he wants to stop and panic a bit, eyes wide, but Ethan just returns to what he was doing, blowing him deeper this time as he gets more comfortable with it. 

Mark’s hip buck up uncontrollably, causing Ethan to gag and pull off. This only seems to set the captain off more. 

“F-fuck, oh fuck.” The man says, desperately trying to watch him but he keeps failing, eyes slipping closed as he’s pleasured. 

Ethan hums in reply, hand starting to pump in time with his mouth. Mark hisses in air between his teeth like he’s overstimulated, then suddenly Ethan’s mouth is being filled. 

“Fuck, Ethan.” The captain moans, toes curling as he comes. Ethan remains on him until he’s finished. He isn’t sure what he’s meant to do in this situation, so he just instinctively swallows it. 

It’s a strange feeling all together, but Mark looks dazed out of his mind, so he figures he must have done it right. 

“Good?” The royal asks, crawling up onto his chest, brushing his hair back from his sweat lined forehead.

“So good. Holy shit.” He replies, taking deep breaths, hands running up Ethan’s thighs. 

“Wanna take a bath? Clean up a bit before we go apologise to Sean?” 

Mark laughs, shaking his head, but taking his hand and leading him to the bath anyway. 

-

Mark tightens the sword belt on Ethan’s hip, then reaches up to make sure the scarf is properly covering his mouth and nose. He chews on his lip, looking him over. 

“Surely this is overdoing it.” Ethan says, glancing at the door every few seconds. He can hear it, civilisation. The people. The dogs barking. He can smell the food. He can hear the train in the distance. 

“Actually, you almost need more. We need something that would make nobody look at you twice. Like...” Mark snaps his fingers like ‘aha!’ And steps over to the bed, picking up his hat and settling it onto Ethan’s head. The boy looks at him with wide eyes. 

“I can’t..what if I lose it?” 

“It’s decorated with my mother’s gems and my brother’s quill feather, so try not to,” Mark replies, only making Ethan reach to take it off again, “nope, you’re wearing it. Nobody looks at a pirate too closely. Now come on, I’m sure you’re excited to buy your own clothes.” 

“I get to buy stuff?” 

Mark grins and reaches into his coat pocket, taking a coin bag out and shaking it so Ethan can hear the gold coins inside. He slips it into the boy’s own coat pocket, then turns to head out. 

“Wait, one more.” Ethan says, pulling the scarf down to uncover his mouth. Mark chuckles and bends down, reaching up to tip the hat back for their kiss. 

Once satisfied, they leave the room. Sean, Bob, and Tyler are already ready at the ramp, discussing the things the crew has requested they buy while they’re out. 

“Alright. We know the rules. Never leave each other alone. Sean and Bob, stay together. Tyler, you’re with us. We meet back on the pier in exactly two hours. If you’re late, we assume you’ve been taken in and we leave port immediately so we all don’t get taken down. If we’re all back in two hours, we go out for two more.” Mark gives the instructions, but Ethan finds it hard to pay attention, too busy looking at the dockside over the ledge. He can see the booths set up. The buildings that go on for miles. The smoke from the food being made. The people walking about. Regular people. Townspeople. 

He’s excited beyond belief. 

“Ethan, you stay with me the entire time. You see something you like, you tell me and we’ll have a look. It can get crowded, so hold onto my coat if you’re touching strangers, and keep a hand in your pocket on your coin bag to avoid getting picked.” 

Ethan slips his hand in now, feeling the coins through the cloth bag. 

“Got it. Let’s go!” He exclaims excitedly. The group laughs and they finally set off, making their way down the ramp onto the pier. Ethan follows behind Mark, and when they get into the street scattered with people, he then understands why he had to get in such a pirate-y set up. 

Anyone who looks in his direction and sees the hat, the long coats, and the holstered guns and swords, immediately look away, even shielding their children’s eyes so they don’t see. It’s a good thing. He won’t be recognised. 

They walk for a while, buying popped corn for the stroll. Tyler stops to look at knives. Mark stops to look at books. Ethan doesn’t find any booths that he wants to stop at. 

Until they pass one that catches his eye. He sees many colours spread over a table where an old woman sits, hair up in knots and smiling despite nobody being at her booth. 

Ethan tugs on Mark’s coat and the man leads him over. 

The old woman smiles as they approach, rather than look frightened as the other booth owners have thus far. 

“Hello.” Ethan says, looking down at the array of bracelets. They seem to be made of some sort of string or twine, many different colour combinations. 

“If you see any colours you’d like together I can make you a custom in ten minutes.” The woman says in a rich Irish tongue. Ethan smiles, hoping she can tell he is despite the scarf covering his face. He picks up a nice blue bracelet, threaded in light and dark blues. It reminds him of the ocean. He can see that it costs two coins on the sign. He takes two out, offering them to the woman. 

“Just one doubloon is fine for you, pretty lad.” She says with a wholesome grin. 

Ethan raises an eyebrow and reaches into his pocket, pulling out five more, and takes her hand, dropping the whole seven doubloons in her hand. 

“For your kindness.” Ethan says, then he walks away from the booth before the woman can attempt to refuse the payment. 

Mark falls in step next to him, smiling. 

“Stop smiling. Here, put it on me?” He holds the bracelet out to him, stopping a few booths down and holding his wrist out. 

“You’ve got a great heart, I can smile all I want.” Mark replies. Ethan rolls his eyes, glancing over Mark’s shoulder to see Sean walking right for them. He walks calmly, but his hands are empty. He’s an hour early, and his eyebrows are furrowed. Somethings wrong. 

“Somethings wrong.” Ethan voices his thoughts. Mark follows his eyes to Sean, who steps up to them and starts speaking lowly immediately, accent thick in stress. 

“I just met with Rosanna. We need to leave now. Someone found out we were coming. The law will be closing in soon. If we don’t leave we’ll all be captured and hanged.” 

As Sean talks, Ethan glances around them, and he finally sees what he’s seen but been looking over this entire time. Men in blue flat caps and badges waiting at nearly every corner. Three at the pier entrance to Chica. A few walking within the crowd. None of them looking right at their group, but none of them quite looking away. There’s no way they can make it out. It’s too late. There’s too many lawmen. It would take a huge distraction to get away safely. Something big enough that the lawmen forget about them. 

Ethan leans up on his tiptoes to speak into Mark’s ear. 

“Meet me in the rose garden.” He says. Mark looks at him in confusion, but Ethan pulls away and rushes over to the small box platform meant for musicians or magic artists. He’s made the decision before he can even really think about what he’s going to do. 

Once he’s stood high up, he looks back to the group and pulls his scarf off, tossing it to the floor, then he takes Mark’s hat off, hugging it to his chest. 

“Someone please help! I believe I’m lost!” He calls, and immediately the noise volume on the street increases extremely. He hears his name called, and he can see the uniformed men properly distracted, working their way through the crowd to him. 

He tries to breathe and watches Mark yell his name, a devastated look on his face. The man is held back by Sean and Tyler, and they wrestle him around the crowd and safely make it to the pier, both men having to hold the captain so he doesn’t try to interfere. Ethan doesn’t take his eyes from Mark’s until he’s onto the pier. They make it just fine, the lawmen all too worried about getting to the lost prince, the bounty on Captain Dark’s head long forgotten. 

Ethan keeps a tight hold on Mark’s hat as he’s brought down from the box stage and escorted away from the people who are all far too desperate for his safe return home reward money. As he’s brought up the street, he glances over towards the pier, and sees Chica’s already drifting away, her sails in full gear. 

He wipes tears away, but he’s smiling. 

-

“I just can’t believe it. We’d thought you’d been taken by the burglars. We’d feared it was pirates! We should’ve known our smart boy would have escaped onto a safe ship. I’m sure Ireland was lovely, it’s just so—“

“Please, can we stop talking about it? It wasn’t a vacation sail to the hills of Ireland. I almost died.” Ethan sets down his wine and sighs, not wanting to look up and see the shocked look on his mother’s face. 

“I’m sorry...it’s been two weeks, mother, I just want to move on. I’m not really hungry.” He stands from the table, leaving the dining hall and away from his family’s interested faces. 

Back in his room, he sits in the centre of his too big canopy bed, looking around his too big room with his too many things to do. He reaches into his pocket and pulls the pocket watch out, popping it open to check the time. Ten minutes. 

He stands up and locks his door, then reaches under his bed and pulls out the combination locked trunk. Reaching inside, he takes Mark’s hat in his hands and holds it up to his face. If he inhales deeply enough, he can almost smell the sea salt and lavender. The gentle fingers against his skin. He can almost hear his laugh. His voice. 

Eyes prickling with tears, the prince sets the hat back down into the trunk, locking it and sliding it back under his bed. 

He checks the watch again. It’s time. 

It’s routine by now. He doesn’t look over his shoulder anymore. He walks down the path outside, across the large lawn and through the greenhouse, out into the massive rose garden. He nods at the garden guard and sits on the concrete bench in front of the yellow roses and stares at the pretty flowers, waiting for what he’s lost most hope for by now. 

Staring up at the sky, he watches the stars slowly start to appear as the sun sets. It’s not the same. The lights of the kingdom dull them. Lessen their quality. Ethan remembers their first kiss and closes his eyes with a deep breath, fingers itching for him. Desperate with the need of it. 

Despite his devastation, he would make the same decision a million times again. Though they aren’t together, he knows Mark is safe. Tyler is safe. Sean is safe. They’re all safe, sailing the Chica along to a new island with new treasures to find. He wonders if Mark will find someone new. Someone to make him happy. Someone to annoy him while he steers the ship. Someone to hold him on his sad days. He can only hope Mark is happy, though he knows the man probably feels the same as he does. 

Empty. 

The hour always passes by so quickly. The sun is gone. It’s night. Ethan stands from the bench, managing a smile at the garden guard who smiles in return. 

The boy heads back up to his room, barely managing to drag his feet. He falls into his too soft bed and finds it hard to fall asleep as he does every night. It’s too quiet. Too still.

He misses the waves crashing against the side of the ship. The sound of the ropes stretching as the wind takes the sails. The constant rocking of the ship lulling him to sleep. Mark’s deep breathing next to him. 

He pulls a pillow to his chest and squeezes his eyes shut. He can only hope to manage a few hours. 

-

Ethan nearly skips today. He sits in his room, studying up on proper ways to lawfully respond to bargaining as a king, when he checks his pocket watch and sees he’s five minutes late. 

He turns back to his writing and shrugs, but it weighs on him. He sees those eyes in his head still so clearly. Can still hear his voice. Can still taste the salt in the air. It’s been a month since he returned home. A whole month. 

Standing up from his bed, the Prince pads down the hallway to the backdoor, pulling on his coat and stepping outside. 

There’s nearly a foot of snow blanketing the grounds, only the path to the garden shovelled away. Ethan steps into the rose garden, looking at the remaining flowers. There’s fewer than ever as it’s winter, but the garden is so well kept that the wilted flowers are clipped daily, only the bloomed ones remaining. There’s maybe three or four yellow roses in front of the bench. 

Ethan swipes the fresh snow from the bench that’s accumulated since yesterday and sits, looking up to the sky. The sun’s nearly gone already. He wonders why he still comes out here. What the point is anymore. 

“Mind if I join, your highness?” 

Ethan startles, looking over to the garden guard. He nearly forgets they exist, but there’s always one here, just in case someone tries sneaking in. They’ve upped their security since the attack all that time ago. 

The prince can only stare, eyes wide, as frozen as the ice on their pond. He’s still the same, even in their guard get up. His eyes, the stubble on his jawline, the scar across his cheek. 

The man steps over and bows, removing his guard’s cap. His hair is a tad bit longer, tickling at the nape of his neck, but he’s the same. 

Ethan stands on shaky legs and stumbles over, placing a hand on his chest like he’s checking if he’s real. To be frank, his sleep schedule still hasn’t settled, he could very well be hallucinating. 

“I’m here. I’m sorry it took so long. Smuggling myself into your castle ranks took ages. Luckily Sean knew a guy.” Mark murmurs, placing a hand over Ethan’s on his chest. 

The boy pulls him in, pressing their lips together. Mark drops his cap and holds him just as tightly, making a desperate noise. 

They kiss for quite a while, as if it’s the first time again, as if they’ve been apart for years. It’s definitely felt that way. 

When they finally part, Ethan feels like he can breathe once more. He feels like he’s waking up from hibernation. 

“I love you, I love you.” He cries, cupping Mark’s cheek and trying to calm his heart before it beats right out of his chest. 

Mark holds him so tightly that his feet lift from the ground. 

“I love you too, baby. If you ever pull something so stupid like that again I’ll throw you overboard.” The man says between kisses. Ethan giggles, never wanting to let go. Not caring that someone could be watching from any of the castle back windows. Not caring in the slightest. 

“You saved my life. I owed you one.” Ethan explains. Mark’s eyes soften. The man then sets him back on his feet and pulls up the sleeve of his coat, revealing the blue bracelet Ethan had purchased that day tied on his wrist. He starts to work the knot undone but Ethan stops him. 

“Don’t. You keep something of mine. I have something of yours already.” The boy pulls the watch from his pocket, popping it open to show him. Mark grins, leaning forward to kiss his temple. 

“You ready to leave?” The man asks. Ethan shuts the pocket watch and replaces it in his pocket, glancing over Mark’s shoulder at the castle, the place he grew up. 

“I just need one thing. Give me five minutes.” He brings Mark back to his post to play guard again while he’s gone. 

Up in his room, Ethan opens the trunk and takes Mark’s hat, then he pulls on his coat and slips into his better shoes. Looking around his room, he tries to spot something actually his he’d like to bring. His own clothes? His nice pillow? His expensive items? 

In the end, he only grabs a small bedside portrait of his family done by an artist a few years back. He leaves a note on his bed for his mother to find. 

‘I missed Ireland. I’m happiest there. Feel no need to look for me, I won’t be returning. I love you all and I’m sorry.’ 

-

“I blamed your brother for a long time. If he hadn’t have decided to sneak out that night, my mother and brother wouldn’t have been caught in the crossfire. I realise now that it was just an accident. He couldn’t have known there was a war outside the big walls of his castle.” 

“I just don’t understand. If there was a war going on, why did your family travel to Ceorin?” 

Mark smiles, making a move on the mancala board. 

“Well..have a look in the forbidden closet and you might find your answer.” 

“Mysterious.” Ethan grins, glancing back at the closet he’s yet to peek into. Probably the only rule he didn’t break. 

“Anything else you wanna know? Need more embarrassing details to joke with the crew later? Let’s see...I crashed my first ship within an hour of having it, I’m terrified of the ocean, I wet the bed until I was—“ 

“What?!” 

“What?”

“You’re terrified of the ocean?!” Ethan repeats, surprised beyond himself. Mark frowns and stands from the bed, reaching into the pile of books from the far wall shelf and returning, opening it up and showing him a drawing in the book of some huge terrifying sea fish or maybe whale. 

“As we explore more and more, we only find scarier creatures. You know they say the ocean is kilometres upon kilometres deep. Who knows what’s lurking down there.” Mark shudders full bodily, shutting the book and setting it on the bedside table. 

“You’re a pirate! You spend all of your time on the ocean!” Ethan says, still shocked. 

“Yes, _on_ . Not in. Besides, face your fears or whatever bullshit. Hey, it’s my shift on the helm tonight. Come by in an hour or two?” Mark stands up, placing his hat on his head and smiling down at him. 

“Maybe. I’m visiting Amy tonight. I might fit you in my busy schedule.” Ethan leans back with a smirk. Mark shakes his head fondly and bends down for a kiss. 

“Mmm, love you. I’ll be thinking about you the whole time.” The man says, hand grazing dangerously high on Ethan’s thigh. 

The boy slaps his hand away. 

“Tease. Love you too.” He giggles. Mark winks and leaves the room. 

Ethan lies back, starfished on the bed. It’s barely been two days of asking Mark everything he’d held back from asking the whole time he knew him. 

To learn that Mark got his face scar from a hook handed pirate catching his mouth had been a spine tingling one especially. 

Sitting up, the royal looks over to the forbidden closet. The longer he waits, the more curious he becomes. Why would Mark’s family travel to his kingdom despite a war? Maybe his brother was to fight? But if that was the case why would his mother and mark himself need to go? 

Mark had said the closet would answer his question. 

The boy stands and tip toes to the door, chewing his lip nervously. He doesn’t know why, but he expects to be frightened. Maybe a skeleton? An animal? He has no clue. 

Gathering up his courage, he opens the door to the closet. It’s a bit dusty, and inside is one single chest, a smaller chest at that. 

Ethan sinks to his knees and lifts the latch on the unlocked chest and slowly eases the top open. 

At the contents inside, he’s confused at first. He lifts it into his hands, looking at it closer. Why would this explain Mark’s family going to a neighbouring kingdom during trying times—oh. 

The truth crashes over him stronger than the waves outside. Suddenly, it makes sense. Mark’s educated dialect. The reason his mother owned rubies and emeralds that now rest on his hat. His understanding of Ethan’s situation. His perfectly done bow back at the castle, almost like he’d done the gesture before. Many times. 

Ethan leans back and laughs at the silliness of it all. While it’s shocking news, it really isn’t at the same time. 

He smiles down at his hands. He can see himself in the shininess of the gold. It’s heavy, the royal crown, fit for a young adult’s head. A prince’s crown. 

  
*

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I finally made an instagram. If you’d like to DM me art, cosplays, or just give a follow (I’ll post new fics alerts there), my username is ohpleaselarry 💚 
> 
> PS: if you do any art, cosplays, etc..based on my fics I will repost and follow you ;)


End file.
